


Moving Day

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Charlie helps two of his roommates move out





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I added in a couple new characters because there are no background characters for Charlie to hang out with in Romania.  
> And my apologies for the late post (I do try and get these up ~ every 2 weeks) my brain has been rather scattered these days.

“Come on Charlie, put your back into it!” Abby called out from her perch on top of the moving van, below her Clara was rearranging the boxes they’d already packed.

“Tell me again why you’ve decided we can’t just magic the boxes to your new place?” Charlie handed the box he’d been carrying to Clara and shaded his eyes to look up at Abby.

“Because I was raised by muggles and I miss proper road trips.” She jumped off the van and landed lightly between him and Clara. Even pulled up to her full height as she was currently, hands on hips and glaring impressively at him, Abby was still head and shoulders shorter than both him and Clara. “Plus the new place is only like four streets away, it’s not going to kill you to lift boxes normally.”

“Plus we can still use magic until we get outside.” Julian walked up to them the laughter in his voice underlined by the slight accent. Unlike the three of them, all Hogwarts graduates, Julian had graduated from Beauxbatons. In the last few years his accent had gotta far less noticeable but it was still there.

“Come on you two chop chop, you’re supposed to be the strong boys.” Abby grinned at them and leaned back against Clara as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Like you’re any less strong than we are.” Charlie reached out to ruffle Abby’s hair before she could stop him and headed back towards the house. He really couldn’t hold it against them though, they were excited. The two of them finally had enough saved up to buy a place together and properly look at adopting.

“Hey at least this is better than the time Clara bet that we couldn’t wrestle Norbert.” Julian laughed as he walked beside Charlie back into the house.

“Still not sure why I took that bet.” Charlie chuckled.

“Because you’re too pretty to be clever.” Julian raised one eyebrow, making the expression look almost delicate, and Charlie snorted.

“I’ll have you know I got some of the best marks in my year.”

“Whatever you say.” The two of them picked up the last of the boxes and headed back towards the van.

“You two done flirting then?” Clara raised both her eyebrows but her chin was resting on the top of Abby’s head so Charlie just laughed.

“You’re one to talk.” He gestured at the way she and Abby were practically wrapped around each other once he’d put the box in with the others. “Besides we weren’t flirting.”

As he walked around to one of the passenger doors he heard Abby say something that sounded suspiciously like ‘you weren’t maybe.’

Two hours later, all the boxes and bits had been unpacked from the van and put into Clara and Abby’s new place. This time however the street was almost entirely deserted so they were able to use more magic, as long as they made it look like they weren’t. The house they’d bought was barely bigger than the apartment they’d just left but all their boxes and bits fit easily along one wall.

“Thanks.” Clara grinned at the two of them as they left, having waved off the offer of dinner after noticing the way Abby kept looking at Clara. For a moment it looked like she might say something more to Charlie but then she shook her head and stepped back so the door could close.

“Guess we’re walking back huh?” Julian asked looking around the empty street.

“Nah, come here.” Charlie stepped close enough to hold Julian’s shoulder and apparited them into their apartment. Now that all the girls stuff was cleared out it look significantly emptier. Julian looked about twelve shades lighter than he normally did and leaned his forehead on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie looked at him in confusion for a moment before remembering that not everyone was used to apparition, he squeezed Julian’s shoulder sympathetically. “Ah, sorry. Should have warned you…”

“I’m okay.” Julian said after a few minutes but he didn’t move away from Charlie so it wasn’t terribly convincing.

“You sure? Most people end up throwing up the first couple times.” Charlie realized suddenly that he’d been rubbing slow circles on Julian’s back and he dropped his hand. Then Julian stepped back shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” His smile at Charlie looked more strained than usual and Charlie wasn’t quite sure why. Then he looked down and started off towards his room.

“Julian?” Charlie called after him as something suddenly occurred to him. “Were you? Flirting with me I mean?”

Julian paused and for a long second Charlie was convinced he wasn’t going to answer but then he let out a laugh that didn’t sound at all like his usual cheerful one. “Yeah, I’ve been flirting with you for over a year now.”

“Why?” The question was out before Charlie could stop it. “I’m not-”

“You’re not gay I know, I’ve figured that much out.” Julian was still facing away from him but Charlie found himself shaking his head anyway. “I’m not a complete fool.”

“No not that.” Charlie was torn between stepping towards him and giving him space. “I’ve never thought about the romantic bit really. I’m just, I’m not a sexual person, I’ve never been interested in sex or attracted to someone that way.”

“You’re not straight?” He said it almost like a question but there was something else in his tone that it took Charlie a moment to recognize. As Julian turned slightly to look at him he saw just the smallest amount of hope in his face. “Just what? Oblivious?”

“Yeah?” Charlie rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re an idiot.” Julian turned to face him with an almost fond expression. “I’ve been pining since I saw your stupid pretty face and you just…”

“You didn’t say anything.” But even as Charlie said it he realized it wasn’t strictly true. “Nope, you’re right. I’m just an idiot.”

“You’re not _just_ an idiot.” Julian reached out and Charlie met his hand halfway as a warmth spread through his chest.

“No?”

“No.” Julian lifted his hand up and kissed his knuckles softly.


End file.
